naruto High school chronicles
by rainbowdash02
Summary: Sasuke thought high school was just going to be home work and lectures.. but not this time.
1. Chapter 1

High school chronicles

**Sasuke** hated everything about school.

Everyone knows him as the 2nd Uchiha prodigy (aside from his big brother, Itachi). They all think he's some smart straight A student. Sure, he was, but other than that he didn't care if he got kicked out of school or not.

Although, Sasuke wasn't really one to cause trouble. He was simply lazy.

When school got out, he was relieved, but now its happening all over again.

He liked a few things about school though.

His best friend **Naruto** was there to keep him company. Naruto wasn't a huge fan of school, but he was definitely stupid. Probably 'cause all Naruto thinks about is ramen. Sasuke thought it was irrelevant, but for a long time now, he had accepted that Naruto will die alone.

Sasuke arrived at his school. It was still just as it was for the 2 years hes already attended to. There, he ran into none other than Naruto.

"Hey teme!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke shrugged.

"I still don't know what that means," Sasuke groaned. The two walked into school together and talked about, well, nothing. Sasuke looked around him. He saw all the girl's gazing at him hungrily. He cringed. Honestly, Sasuke didn't get what girls saw in him. They never even go up to talk to him. Was he really _that_ amazing to them?

He thought not.

His first period was with Mr. Kakashi, the language arts teacher. There have been rumors about him having a relationship with students, and that that book he always reads is… adult. Sasuke didn't really care. Just as long as he could get the day over with. Luckily, for him, Naruto was in his class too.

Once they entered, all attention was on Sasuke. He groaned. He never liked the attention.. but he can't do much about it.

He sat down next to Naruto. Again, Sasuke decided to circumspect the room. In front of him, he saw a long, platinum blonde pony tail. _Ino Yamanaka.._ he thought. She was maybe his most craziest fangirl of all time. He always caught her following him home, staring at him at lunch, and when she was feeling especially creepy, watch him do his business in the bathroom. She absolutely frightened him. He never knew how one girl could be so obsessed with someone like him.

He looked to his right, and saw Hinata Hyuuga, cousin of the famous graduate Neji Hyuuga. She was very shy, and she stuttered a lot. Sasuke always thought she was too vulnerable for her own good. People would describe her as a beauty. She had long dark blue hair with bangs, and her eyes were a striking silver color. Frankly, Sasuke never really saw that kind of beauty in her.

Sasuke glanced behind him. Good old Sai, doodling all class long. Sai was known to have a huge crush on Ino and to be the best artist of all the high school. He looked like a drawing himself, though. His hair was an inky black and his skin was literally paper white. It kind of scared Sasuke, but he wasn't one to judge.

_Time skip~_

Lunch was Sasuke's favorite part of the day.

Naruto wanted him to meet al his friends he connected with during the summer. They all went to the same school, but they never really knew each other 'til summer of 2013.

Sasuke was surprised to see.. well.. all of them.

Hinata Hyuuga was there and blushing madly. Sasuke thought she was feverish, maybe, or just.. who knows.

Sai and Ino were there too.. _Crap…_ sasuke cursed. Ino will eat him alive..

And then we have Kiba and Shikamaru. Two of the most popular seniors ever.. Kiba was well known for bringing his dog to school everyday and just being a class clown. His face was weird though. Kiba really did have some facial features of a dog. But what really stood out was those red cheek marks. They were obviously painted on, but Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Kiba was like.. A dog native or something. As for Shikamaru, people just called him Shika. He was only really known for being incredibly lazy and smart at the same time. He always stared at clouds like there was no tomorrow. His hair defied gravity, too. Shika would put it up in a top pony tail and its like someone planted a weird looking pineapple on his body. Shika was also dating Temari, another popular senior.

Speaking of Temari, she was also sitting with them. Of course, she was known for dating Shikamaru, but also for being a mad rebel. She always dissed teachers and just found some way to throw the school off balance. Everyone's surprised that she hasn't been expelled yet. Her hair was a sandy blonde. Temari would wear four bushy ponytail things on her head, which made Sasuke wonder how the hell was that in style.

And to his biggest surprise- he saw the famous Sakura Haruno, another senior.

She was known for being the greatest sports star ever. She mostly did soccer and fighting, but she still was extraordinary in everything else. She was very pretty to Sasuke, but also alien like. Her hair was pink. Bubblegum pink. And her eyes were a fantastic green. Her hair color was, in fact, natural, which put Sasuke in aw. But she wasn't only known for that. Sakura was dating another famous graduate: Sasori. She used to date Itachi, which made sasuke feel uncomfortable around her. They broke because Itachi was cheating on her with this other girl, but that was in her sophomore year. Sakura forgave him, and theyre now friends. Sasuke can tell itachi wanted her back, but Sakura moved on, apparently.

Sasuke stared at them in aw. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto High school Chronicles ch. 2

**Sakura** never felt more awkward in her life. She was sitting with a bunch of people she barely knew.. She knew Naruto and Temari, but she barely says a word to Shikamaru and Kiba. As for everyone else.. They were all younger than her. Normally she doesn't really talk to many underclassmen.

Sakura gazed at everyone at her table. She could've sworn that she saw a real life Barbie doll. "Barbie" was clinging onto Itachi's little brother, Sasuke. Her eyes widened a little when she saw him, but she remembered that she was done with him. She could say Itachi got better, and they became very close friends, but she wouldn't give him a second chance.

To be honest, she wasn't really over it.

She knew for a fact she didn't have any kind of attraction to him, but he really hurt her.. Sakura guesses that his feelings for her were somewhat real, but he did what he did, and it hurt her, a lot. Seeing Itachi was difficult, because when she sees him, she would feel the same agony as when she caught him cheating.

Luckily, though, Sasori was always there for her. He wasn't just her boyfriend, but he was there for her, with everything. Not only that, but he wasn't bad looking either. Scratch that, he was DAMN sexy.

Sakura never really knew, but he had a thing for his bright red hair, his deep mahogany eyes, and his well-built features. He was a little bit of a weirdo though.. He was seriously into puppets. Sakura, unlike other girls, loved his love for puppets. His philosophies about puppets and people were strangely delightful to her.

To Sakura's left, she saw a creepy little thing staring at Barbie. His hair was a super dark black, and his skin had zero complexion. Literally- his skin was paper white. Right in front of him was Hinata Hyuuga. She was Neji's cousin. Hinata really was pretty, but Sakura was scared that the shy little thing will get mugged due to her vulnerable-ness. Hinata kept on squirming, and her face was tomato red. _Is she ok..? _Sakura thought to herself. Maybe not.

And finally, she saw Naruto. She thought how weird it was that he always wore an orange jumpsuit and always had whiskers on his face. Maybe if he lost the whiskers and jumpsuit- he could actually be really hot. He's the full package. Ocean blue eyes, beach blonde hair, maybe a hot bod. Sakura shook away those thoughts. _You're not a cougar, Sakura…_

"So guys," Naruto started. All attention was on him. "I thought that maybe we should eat together for now on, and um.. make friends?"

Sakura smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt happy.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke's mine!" She boasted. Sakura giggled. She was like a 6 year old. Sakura could tell Ino's feelings towards Sasuke were unrequited, but her hope kind of defined her.

"Since we're doing introductions.. I'm Shikamaru. And um.. I like naps," He announced. Everyone laughed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered a 'troublesome'.

"I'm Kiba, and I love my bitches!"

The table went silent. Kiba smirked.

"I mean these babies," he said. Kiba held up his little dog, Akamaru. Everyone said their 'ohhhhhhs', then started to crack up. Sakura just giggled. He was weird.

"I'm Temari. I hate school," she said flatly. Everyone just smiled.

"Um, I-I'm Hinata.. I don't t-talk much," she stuttered out. They all just nodded and smiled. Then they all looked at Sakura. It took her a while to understand what they wanted from her, but eventually, she got it.

"Oh! I'm Sakura and I'm fabulous!" she declared.

The group laughed as Sakura curtsied. Ino nudged Sasuke to introduce himself. He simply shrugged and said,

"I'm Sasuke. And I'm not yours, Ino."

Everyone laughed again. Ino just crossed her arms and smirked.

Finally, everyone looked over to Sai. Sai nodded and cleared his voice.

"My name is Sai. I like to draw a lot. And Ino is beautiful,"

Everyone "Awwweeee'd" as Ino almost choked on her food. That made Sakura giggle.

_Time skip to the end of the day~_

Sakura was making some dinner for Sasori. He was coming over from Boston, so she thought it'd be nice to prepare him a filling dinner. Sakura knew her cooking was really good and that Sasori loved it.

She was almost done with dinner, but then her doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat. Sakura opened the door and saw a happy Sasori at the door. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Of course, she kissed back. Sakura smiled and moved aside for him to come in.

_Tonight's going to be perfect…_


End file.
